Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the arrow next to the 'Edit' button at the top of the page, select 'classic editor' and add records to the relevant month using the standard format. Please be careful not to delete or edit records already posted. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gill Flinn (GF), Gavin Hawgood (GH), Simon Harris (SH), David Hayes (DH), John Hughes (JAH), Nicola Hunt (NH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report The combined 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at £3.50. Note that the text of some earlier Bird Reports is now being uploaded to this website and can at, be found here. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). January 2020 * 15th - Purley Beeches- 02.45pm mixed tit flock (7 blue tits and 5 great tits) with goldcrest, 3 ring necked parakeets possibly inspecting nest holes in a beech tree. (NH) * 15th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 2 female Blackcaps in garden eating apple and spindle berries. (JB) * 14th - 1 Kestrel on tree on Mitchley Hill 10.30 am (NH) * 14th - Wandle Park: 7 Mallard, 1 Moorhen, 16 Black-headed Gull, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Chiffchaff, 10 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Jackdaw, 64 Carrion Crow, 50+ Starling, 30+ Goldfinch. (JB & Sue Henning) * 14th - Waddon Ponds: 09:35-10:20. 4 Mute Swan, 21 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 29 Mallard, 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 9 Moorhen, 18 Coot, 30 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull * 13th - 2 pied wagtails Waitrose car park Sanderstead, 4 redwing Mitchley Hill, house sparrows heard at Waitrose Sanderstead, junction of Mitchley Hill and Mitchley Grove and Mitchley Avenue opposite the field. (NH) * 13th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret Grey Wagtail:(PP) * 12th - Hutchinsons Bank: 2-3 Red Kites, Peregrine, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Mistle Thrushes. (John Parish) * 12th - Wandle Park: Tawny Owl calling. (Sue Henning) * 12th - Farthing Downs: 3 Greenfinch, 2 Bullfinch, 1 Chaffinch, 1 Kestrel, a small flock of 4 Mistle Thrush, 1 Buzzard, 23 Goldfinch, a flock of circa 30 Corvids (half Carrion Crow half Jackdaw), 2 Song Thrush in song, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Dunnock, 1 Nuthatch, only 2 Redwing (very low numbers this year it seems to me). (DH) * 11th - Purley: 9.15 am Cormorant flying over Lower Barn Road going SE. (NH) * 11th - Dollypers Hill: 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Bullfinch heard 3 times, Long-tailed Tits, 2 Fieldfare, 1 Sparrowhawk. (NH) * 11th - Hutchinsons Bank: 5+ Marsh Tits. (Moira O'Donnell tweet) * 11th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:00) 26 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 19 Tufted Duck, Pair + 1 Great Crested Grebe, 8 Cormorant, 15 Moorhen, 24 Coot, c60 Black-headed Gull, 2imm Herring Gull, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 6 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch (JW) * 10th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 22 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 14 Mallard, 20 Tufted Duck, pair +1 Great Crested Grebe, 6 Cormorant, 14 Moorhen, 22 Coot, 45 Black-headed Gull, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 singing Dunnock, 2 Song Thrush (1 singing), 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Coal Tit, 12 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch (JW) * 10th - South Norwood Country Park: Jack Snipe flew from Moat Field into wetlands, 4 Teal, 4 Water Rail, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 9th - South Norwood Lake (07:45:09:15): single Greylag Goose, 14 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 12 Mallard, 21 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 6 Cormorant, 10 Moorhen, 27 Coot, c50 Black-headed Gull, 1imm Herring Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 singing Dunnock, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Redwing, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Coal Tit, 4 House Sparrow, 10+Goldfinch (JW) * 8th - Waddon Ponds: apparently the ringed cygnet has been relocated to Kingston-upon-Thames. (JB) * 8th - South Norwood Lake (07:45:09:15) 12 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 14 Mallard, 16 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 6 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 10 Moorhen, 22 Coot, 48 Black-headed Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 singing Song Thrush, 2 Redwing, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 8 House Sparrow (JW) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: 17 Greylag Goose, 4 Teal, Water Rail, 2 Snipe, 2 Kestrel. (JAH) * 8th - Kings Wood: 07:00-07:55. At least 4 Tawny Owls hooting, 1 Woodcock, 1 Buzzard, 1 Raven, 5+ Song Thrush. (JB) * 7th - Lower Barn Road- sparrowhawk flying over garden. Redwing in Riddlesdown Avenue feeding in street tree. * 7th - Waddon Ponds: The male swan was aggressively chasing away one of the juvenile, ringed (4ECP) cygnets. Whilst a little upsetting to watch the confused cygnet, I know it is completely natural as the male is now getting into breeding mode for the new season. (Sue Henning) * 7th - Wandle Park: Kestrel mobbed by crows over adjacent houses, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff. (Sue Henning) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Bullfinch. Today is the first ever day I have failed to see a Shoveler on the lake during the month of January. (JAH) * 6th - Waddon Ponds: 1 Carrion Crow, 33 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 16 Mallard, 2 Mute Swan still with 3 juv, 9 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 35 Black-headed Gull inc ringed bird black XN31, 1 Common Gull, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 7 Coot, 14 Moorhen, 1 Water Rail (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: Male Tawny in fine voice 7.20-7.30am, 4 Teal, Little Egret. (JAH) * 5th - Ashburton Park: 2 Egyptian Geese during litter pick. (Friends of Ashburton Park) * 4th - Farthing Downs: A flock of 23 Goldfinch, 1 Dunnock, 1 Kestrel, 25 Jackdaw, 5 Redwing, 2 Song thrush in song, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Chaffinch. (DH) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Teal, Little Egret, 5 Water Rail, Tawny Owl. (JAH) * 3rd - Wandle Park: Blackcap, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Great-spotted woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Nuthatch, Stock dove, 20+ redwings. (Sue Henning) * 3rd - Norbury SW16: At least 16 Redwings in tree and eating berries from nearby bush. (No sign of the 3 Fieldfares that were with them until 31st) (SEC) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:00) 17 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 14 Mallard, 17 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 8 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 1m Kestrel, 12 Moorhen, 20 Coot, 30+ Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), singing Dunnock, 2 singing Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 9 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch (JW) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 3 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Teal, Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, Water Rail, 2 Common Gull, 2 Kestrel, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 21 Redwing, 2 Bullfinch. (JAH) Treecreeper. (London Bird Club - Steven Robinson) * 1st - Waddon Ponds: 11.00-12.00. 2 Magpie, 19 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 15 Mallard, 2 Mute Swan plus 3 juv, 10 Tufted Duck, 1 Goldfinch, 1 Little Grebe, 126 Black-headed Gull inc ringed birds black XN31 & white VBA, 1 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 House Sparrow, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Woodpigeon, 5 Coot, 7 Moorhen, 1 Water Rail, 5 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Wren (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 1st - Riddlesdown Common: 11.20 am 5 Greenfinch, 5 Goldfinch, 1 Chaffinch mixed flock near school, 40 starling, 1 redwing and 13 fieldfare mixed flock on school playing field, 2 drumming Great Spotted woodpeckers, Kestrel 1, Sparrowhawk 1, Bullfinch 1, Jay 3, Blue tit 10. (NH) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (late am): Gt-spotted Woodpecker drumming & Song Thrush singing continuously along rlwy embankment; group of 5 Redwings in a Lime tree (jnctn Warminster Rd/Pittville Gdns) (GH) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 8 Teal, Little Egret, 5 Water Rail, Tawny Owl, Mistle Thrush. (JAH) Archived Records 2020 January 2020 - February 2020 - March 2020 - April 2020 - May 2020 - June 2020 - July 2020 - August 2020 - September 2020 - October 2020 - November 2020 - December 2020 2019 January 2019 - February 2019 - March 2019 - April 2019 - May 2019 - June 2019 - July 2019 - August 2019 - September 2019 - October 2019 - November 2019 - December 2019 2018 January 2018 - February 2018 - March 2018 - April 2018 - May 2018 - June 2018 - July 2018 - August 2018 - September 2018 - October 2018 - November 2018 - December 2018 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']] #